


Secret gifts

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [216]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Secrets, Sherlock and John are sad :-(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Do you think England will fall now?





	Secret gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

Placing his ear on the door to listen to the silence that fell over 221a, Sherlock murmurs, “do you think England will fall now?”

Pressing himself against his husband's body, trying to chase away the sadness they’re feeling since their oldest friend died a few days ago, John replies “She was a woman greater than life itself, she’s going to keep watching over England and especially us, don’t worry.” Taking his hand, he gently pulls Sherlock towards the stairs. “Come on love, it's cold, I’m going to start a fire and I think we’ve got a bottle of good stuff somewhere for a last toast from her favourite  _so-called_  tenants.”

Walking up the stairs slowly, Sherlock thought about how they were so much more than tenants. They were a family.  _The woman that I helped so many years ago, has been the pivotal point of my life, my anchor for the last what, fifteen years? And that last gift…_ “Can’t believe she gave us Baker Street…”

“She knows how important it is for you, for us. The place where anything has and will continue to happen.”

Sherlock smiles affectionately.  _Baker Street is **ours**_ **.** “And what about that special gift just for you, John… I am a little jealous!”

“Can’t believe she gave me her bloody Aston Martin", John laughs tenderly, befuddled!

**Author's Note:**

> Only five to go... I've got already 2 ideas in my little head, let me know if you've got something you wish I wrote about, it's your last chance!


End file.
